Thé aux huîtres
by Koukin-kun
Summary: Sur un défi m'obligeant à inclure les mots "folies", "architecte" et "tergiverser". Le Charpentier est invité à la table du Chapelier. Mais gare à qui renverse son précieux liquide, les conséquences pourraient être fâcheuses...Humour


Bonjour bonjour. Voici un petit texte sans prétention fait à l'origine pour un devoir d'invention littéraire, sûrement la plus belle matière que j'ai en ce moment. Les obligations étant d'écrire quelque chose comportant les mots "folies", "architecte" et "tergiverser", j'ai pensé à faire une fanfiction reprenant les personnages de l'oeuvre originale de Lewis Carrol. Pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le Charpentier, je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire le conte original (téléchargeable légalement puisque tombé dans le domaine public).

Titre : Thé aux huîtres

Personnages : Le Charpentier, le Chapelier, le Lièvre de Mars, le Loir

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

Thé aux huîtres

Quelque part, dans le Pays des Merveilles, le Chapelier Fou organisait l'une de ses célèbres Tea Party avec comme invité d'honneur le non-moins plus ou quasiment presque fameux Charpentier, venu de l'autre côté de la contrée. Ce dernier s'extasiait sur la façade de la maison de son hôte et en oubliait ses bonnes manières.

-Un peu de thé avec votre lait, Charpentier ? demanda le Lièvre de Mars

Le grand homme roux sortit de sa rêverie, de la bave coulant au coin des lèvres à la vue des motifs en forme d'huîtres de la palissade d'une fenêtre. Sa tasse était à moitié inclinée et déversait son contenu sur la table, ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer le Chapelier.

-Mon thé ! Mon si précieux thé ! Assassin ! On devrait vous couper la-

-C'est une belle maison que vous avez là, le coupa l'assassin en question.

L'hôte le fixa, clignant des yeux d'un air surpris, puis prit un coin de la nappe, se moucha et répondit en ces termes :

-Vous voilà devenu architecte ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu que faisant des œuvres en gros, et même parfois moins. En fait, je ne vous ai jamais vu construire quoi que ce soit.

-Je vous retourne le compliment. Qu'en est-il de la coiffe que je vous ai commandée il y a plusieurs années ? demanda poliment l'homme au marteau en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Il allait peut-être accepter le lait, après tout.

-Cessez-donc de tergiverser, Charpentier. Un peu de lait oui ou non ? redemanda le Lièvre de Mars

-Hum ? Oh, non merci.

Il chercha le sucrier des yeux mais ne le trouva point. Soupçonnant le Chapelier de cette disparition (Il était très rancunier sur le thé), il demanda :

-Vous n'auriez pas quelques huîtres ?

-Quatrième porte à droite, puis deuxième porte à gauche, sous l'escalier menant à...à quoi déjà ? demanda le Chapelier.

-A la porte...de la chaudière...principale, répondit le Loir avant de se rendormir.

Le Charpentier attendit puis, voyant que personne ne se levait pour le guider, il partit seul et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la maison. Une porte...deux portes...Très jolie collection de tasses...deux portes et demi...trois portes...puis un cul de sac dans lequel se cogna le roux, trop occupé à admirer une théière sur pattes rejoindre la table à l'extérieur.

-Quatrième porte à droite, dit l'expert en poutre.

L'impasse disparût alors et l'ouverture tant convoitée se dévoila enfin. Il actionna la poignée et se retrouva devant un couloir encore plus long. Son envie d'huîtres passant avant tout, il marcha en maudissant cette maison. Il devrait construire une folie pour le Charpentier un de ces jours. Deux folies, n'oublions pas le Lièvre. Mais ce dernier n'étant fou qu'en Mars, il faudrait construire avant le troisième mois de l'année et la détruire à la fin, puis en reconstruire une l'année d'après et ainsi de suite...Il en parlerait à ses hôtes une fois sorti d'ici.

Le Charpentier releva la tête et sortit de ses pensées. Pour son plus grand malheur, il se trouvait désormais dans une partie de la maison où les portes se multipliaient. Dans toute la surface du mur, des poignées n'attendaient qu'à être actionnée. Pas impressionné pour un sou, l'habitant du Pays des Merveilles saisit son marteau et fracassa une porte au hasard. Il avait faim.

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte encaissa le coup et le renvoya mystérieusement, accompagné d'un jet de tasses à thé tout aussi improbable. N'étant pas né de la dernière pluie, le gourmet esquiva sans problème son outil et ceux du Chapelier. Il eût moins de chance avec la théière l'assommant d'un "bong" sonore et la vague de sucre en poudre qui le renvoya à l'extérieur de la maison, sous les yeux ronds du Lièvre et le calme olympien du propriétaire de la demeure.

-Avoue, tu savais qu'il se tromperait de porte, dit l'animal.

Le Chapelier se contenta de pousser un petit rire sadique tout en remuant son thé. On ne renversait pas son précieux liquide impunément.

Fin

* * *

J'espère que vous aurez pris du plaisir à lire. Toute review ou remarque constructive est acceptée.

Fanfic-ment vôtre

Koukin


End file.
